Nobody's Home
by LostInWarblerland
Summary: In this story Nick needs help with his homework....and Kevin, Joe and Nick play house..and things happen.....Incest....ke-ni-Joe!


**Noboby's Home**

**Author's Note: I wrote this when I was bored when I wrote this..and it was hot so bare with me...**

_Kevin walked into the living room seeing that Joe and Niick were working ion their homework. Nick was working really hard._

_" Hey Nick." said Kevin._

_" Hey Kevin." said Nick quickly._

_" What's up?" asked Kevin._

_" Homework." said Nick quickly and frustratedly._

_" What's wrong?" asked Kevin._

_" Grades falling." said Nick quickly._

_" How low?" asked Kevin._

_" Just passsing." said Nick._

_" Oh..." said Kevin._

_" Kevin help him, I don't understand what he is working on." said Joe as he got up to to leave the room. Kevin sat next to nick and looked at his paper. ( Algebra) thought Kevin ( ugh..). Kevin looked at the first problem. kevin talked nick through it. Soon Nick had the whole paper done. _

_" Thanks Kevin." said Nick._

_" Your welcome." said Kevin. Joe walked in and said " Lets play a game." _

_" What kind of game?" asked Kevin nervously._

_" House." shouted Joe._

_" Why?" asked Nick._

_" Cuz I want to." said Joe._

_" Fine." said Kevin and Nick together._

_" Ok, I'll be the mom, Kevin can be the dad, and Nick can be the baby." explained Joe._

_" Why am I the baby?" asked Nick._

_" Because your the youngest." said Joe. Joe and Nick hadn't realized that kevin left the room until he came back in with Nick's old baby blankets, Joe's old baby bottle, and his own old pacifier._

_" Uh-oh." said Nick as he looked at Kevin._

_" Shh..Nick, babies can't talk." said Joe. Nick started to run, but Kevin caught him, wrapped him up in the blanket, stuck the pacifier in his mouth and piucked him up. _

_" Joe" said Kevin " I got Nick." _

_" Theres my little boy." said Joe softly as he took Nick from Kevin. Nick glared and spit out the pacifier and pouted._

_Aww...is Nicky hungry." said Kevin. Kevin got up and filled the baby bottle up with diet coco-cola. He came back in and took Nick from Joe and stuck the botltle in Nick's mouth._

_" He's so cute." said Joe in a sing-song voice. Kevin started to rock Nick and he soon fell asleep. Kevin took the bottle out of his mouth, stuck the pacifier in it and laid Nick down on the couch. _

_" Works everytime." said Joe walking over to Kevin. Joe kissed Kevn passionately. The kiss then became a make-out session very quickly. _

_" Now remember Joey..you can't be to loud" said Kevin " The baby is sleeping." Joe laughed. Soon Joe and Kevin were only in their boxers. Joe moaned when Kevin touched him through his boxers...a little too loud. Nick woke up and took the pacifier out of his mouth. Nick just stared at Joe and Kevin in shock._

_" Kevin, Joe what are you doing." cried Nick in shock. Joe and Kevin jumped apart._

_" Umm..." mumbled Kevin. Nick just curled up in a ball and started crying._

_" Nick, why are you crying?" asked Joe softly. Nick didn't answer he hust whimpered alittle. Kevin decided to try to grt Nick to speak._

_" Nick, whats wrong?" asked Kevin softly._

_" Kevy...can I talk to Joey alone?" asked Nick quietly._

_" Sure." said Kevin. Kevin then left the room. Joe sat next to Nick. _

_" Joe...I love Kevin " said Nick " More than a brother." _

_" Is that why you started crying?" asked Joe. _

_" Yes." said Nick._

_" Nicky" said Kevin, who had been listening at the door the whole time, " I love you too."_

_" What" said Joe " Your with me." _

_" I know" said Kevin " we can all be together." Joe getting Kevin's drift kissed Nick. At first Nick tensed but soon relaxed. Kevin walked over to Joe and started to kiss his neck. Soon Nick was only in his boxers. ( Author's note: I wasn't in the mood to get all hot and bothered by writing a sex scene...cuz it's like really hot outside and inside..so...) Soon they all came. Kevin, Joe, and Nick got dressed. _

_" We should play house more often." said Nick._

_" Yeah." said Kevin and Joe together. _

_THE END!! Now I'm going to get in my pool!! _


End file.
